Happy New years
by Tofutessa
Summary: Made for New Years a week late, sorry . Zak isn't invited to the New years bash so he decides to sneak over, until he gets caught. Zak/Doyle oneshot


**Hey there. Been awhile since I've posted anything. This was meant to be posted on New years with a corresponding image, but I couldn't post the image because my scanner decided to be a dick. So here we are. A few days late but at least it's not a year late. XD So this is before they know he's Kur. I just wanted a silly little fluff story.**

**Also the image isn't done, and I mostly likely won't post it. So just have the fic. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Zak sat solemnly on his bed. It was 11:47. 13 minutes until New Years. And here he was in his room because he had to be in bed by 8:00. His parents were throwing a party like every year. He never got a chance to go because he wasn't old enough. Cheechoo, Beeman and all the other secret scientists were there. They always were.

"Whats so great about a bunch of Adults drinking and partying anyways?" Zak grumbled to himself. Suddenly he heard more laughter coming from the airship living room. What really upset him was that Fiskerton and all the others got to stay out there and enjoy the festivies because they weren't a "little kid". Zak was fed up with it once and for all. Though this year it was different for him to be truely unhappy about the situation; Because his uncle was here this time.

Zak couldn't deny he had grown a fondness for Doyle. More than he could possibly understand. And he'd already had his fair share of moments with the older man involving kisses and what not of the sort. Zak glanced at the clock again; 11:50. Time passes by awfully slowly when you have nothing better to do than sit in your room in the dark on a world wide holiday. Zak got up and started to shuffle around the room. He tried to sleep earlier to ignore everything but someone kept popping into his mind. 11:51; Zak decided he was just going to peek in on everyone.

Out in the living room guests bustled around chatting here, eating some snacks that had been laid out over there. All were having a great time. Except for one in particular that was quite bored. He enjoyed the free food and definitly was happy with the booze but this wasn't his life. He wasn't into socializing with people that often, especially in such formal setting. Everyone was dressed so nicely, he must not have gotten the memo. Though he was content to be in his comfy turtleneck and jeans.

He kept thinking about Zak, he really wished he could be there. He was also a bit upset when his parents said he couldn't be there on account of his age. He knew that everyone there was an adult and there was going to be alcohol but he really didn't understand why the kid couldn't join in on the fun.

"At least Zak would have made this party a little more entertaining." Doyle looked up at Fisk who was hanging onto the side of large flat screen tv hanging on the wall.

"Even the gorilla-cat is having a ball without the miniman." Doyle leaned against the closest wall to himself and sighed. New Years was going to be here in a matter of Minutes and he didn't care. He just wanted to see Zak for a second. He suddenly had an idea.

"I'm going to go to check up on him. Yeah, I'll just be checking to see if he's sleeping okay. No harm in that, right?" He set down his drink without waiting for an answer and headed towards the doorway that led to the hall where Zak's bedroom lay.

Zak was doing pretty well so far. He silently crept down the hall in his fuzzy slippers. He knew it'd most likely be pretty easy to peek because everyone would be so preoccupied with new years eve. He was close; light was reflecting uphead from the living room. When he got about 30 feet away he heard footsteps. Just as soon after a figure stepped through the doorway and started to head down the hall way. Zak didn't know what to do. There was no where to hide and if he ran now they'd know for sure. He couldn't think fast enough before they stumbled upon him.

"Zak?" Right in front of him was the person he wanted to see most. But he still knew that he'd been caught.

"Heh eh, hey Uncle Doyle. What are you doing out here?" Doyle smirked knowing full well he caught Zak sneaking.

"I actually came to check on you. But I didn't think you'd be out and about. Your mom's not going to be to happy." Zak grimaced. Doyle couldn't help but chuckle at the act. Zak looked at him with a confused look on his face until he giggled.

"You're...you're not really going to tell her are you?" Doyle shook his head while smiling.

"Of course not. Why would I do that to my favorite miniman?"

"Because I'm the only one." Doyle couldn't stop smiling at him. He was just so happy. All they were doing was having casual conversation yet this was so much better than the party. Zak was smiling just as much right back at his uncle.

"So let me guess. Didn't like being in your room so you wanted to come peek at the party?" Zak became a little flustered.

"Well obviously. But I didn't think I'd be found out so quickly." Doyle ruffled the boys hair.

"I'm a master theif. I know when someone's trying to be sneaky. Especially someone I'm training." Zak clutched the hand on his head trying to get him to stop. Doyle just resumed further causing Zak to laugh as he tried to pry the hand from his head. Finally the palm released his skull. Zak was still holding onto Doyle's hand as he let go. They looked at each other beaming from the silliness that just occured. Zak suddenly was staring at the man in front of him. His smile faded. He suddenly became sad and had to avert his eyes. Doyle looked at him Quizzically.

"Hey, Miniman. What's wrong?" Zak wasn't saying anything and still wasn't making eye contact. Doyle looked down at the small hands still gripping his hand and wrist. They gently squeezed him now and then.

"Zak, look at me." The boy did as he was told, slowly but surely. Doyle waited for him to speak.

"I just...really wanted to be there with all you guys. I really wanted to be with you...mostly." Zaks face became a shade of bright red. So bright you could see it in the dark.

"Mostly? I see." Before he could say anymore Zak let go of his hand and started to walk back down the hall. Doyle called after him.

"Zak? Where are you going?" Zak just kept walking, but not in the quickest pace.

"Going back to my room. I shouldn't have left. My parents will kill me." Doyle didn't want him to leave yet. He glanced down at his watch that he happened to be wearing today. It was 11:59. As soon as he saw what time it was he heard voices behind him counting down. It sounded like Drew had started counting down at 20 seconds instead of 10. She did seem a little sloshed when he left. Then everyone's voices chimed in to start at 10.

Zak heard it quite quickly. He stopped in his tracks. Was he really forcing himself to go back to his room when midnight was seconds away? The clock tolled 5 seconds. Zak turned around and sprinted towards his uncle. Thankfully Doyle was aware of what was happening.

"3..."Zak leapt into Doyle's arms.

"2..."Doyle thankfully caught him with little effort.

"1!" As that last digit was called Zak pressed his lips against the man he had jumped towards. Doyle was suprised at first but easily accepted it. He kissed the younger boy back. While everyone was in the other room cheering on the new year that was now upon them the two in the hall were now trying to catch their breath after some exghastperated kissing. While they still had their faces close to each other and breathing quite rapidly Zak whispered "Just keeping up the tradition." This caused Doyle to kiss the boy again. As they kissed for much longer than they should have, seeing as one of them would be in trouble if caught, someone in the other room looked around curiously.

"Where'd Doyle go?" Asked Drew as she looked around the room. Though she didn't look to hard because she had had to much to drink which caused her to care less of the situation. She somberly walked around the room and cheered with the others causing to forget what she just asked.


End file.
